No Place Like Home
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabby wants Matt to go out and enjoy a poker night with the guys but all Matt can do is think about their infant daughter.


**A\N: **So I came up with this idea while talking to my friends on Twitter. As usual this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Matt stood in the doorway, leaning against it as he stared at a beautiful sight. Gabby was breast-feeding their less then two-week-old daughter Sophia. Every time he saw the two of them together his heart swelled, he couldn't be any happier in his life right now.

Before they found out about the pregnancy they'd had some problems surrounding different things but were able to work through it. Matt truly believed that they had become stronger because of it.

"I think I'm going to stay here," He took the last few steps into the bedroom.

"Babe you've been at home with us every day since she was born," She took a deep breath before finishing, "Not that I don't love that you are its just that I know you need to get out of the house and I know I need a break from you."

At the last comment he raised his eyebrows, "You're sick of me being around?""Matt! It's not like that, but it is and…." She trailed off and stumbled on her words trying to divide her attention between her daughter and husband.

"Okay, okay," He spoke in what he hoped would be a soothing motion, "But I'll have my cell phone turned on and if you need anything just let me know." He walked over to the rocking chair and kissed her on the lips and then placed a gentle kiss to Sophia's forehead. Standing up straight her said, "I love both of you."

"We love you too," Gabby waved to him as he left. Hearing the front door close she looked at Sophia and said, "Lets hope Daddy has a good time tonight huh?" She gently caressed her daughter's light caramel skin. "Daddy's going to hog you all day tomorrow though, or at least as much as he can. I don't think you're ready for bottles yet."

As if responding Sophia looked at her, and started; an action that caused Gabby to chuckle, "I guess you don't like that idea either."

As Sophia continued to eat Gabby watched her but let her mind trial to when she had told Matt about the pregnancy. They had been able to talk about things the previous day a little but were still on rocky ground. She didn't want to tell him when they were at odds for fear it would cause them to get back together. The truth was though that the pregnancy seemed to help and it got them to talk about things and their feelings.

They had gotten married in a small ceremony in the backyard of Gabby's parents house and had a reception at Molly's. In honor of Shay Gabby didn't have a maid of honor, instead three bridesmaids, her sister in-law Laura (who had gotten back together with her brother), her niece Eva and Sylvie Brett.

Also to honor Shay they had given Sophia the name Leslie as a middle name. Her full name was Sophia Leslie Casey.

* * *

><p>"Hey you made it. Gabby let you come eh?" Kelly Severide opened the door and smiled as he saw his best friend on the other side.<p>

"Kicked me out is more like it," He scratched the back of his ear, "She said she was getting tired of me."

"Hormones," Severide clapped his back and led him through the apartment and into the living room where most of the guys from Squad and Truck were already sitting.

"Hey there's the new father," Herman was the first one to see him, "How're Sophia and Gabby doing?"

"Good." He smiled, always eager to talk about his new daughter, "She's grown so much since we brought her home. She's starting to get a little bit more alert now too. I think she knows when Gabby leaves the room because she gets this look in her eye…"

"Hey!" Cruz interrupted, "Are we going to play or not?"

Herman just rolled his eyes at the younger man's antics, "Sit beside me. I want to see some of the new pictures of her."

Matt smiled and eagerly sat down.

They game had been going on for nearly an hour and a half and Matt had won a few hands but he wasn't having much fun.

"Oh go home!" Severide finally got tired of his moping and flicked chips at him, "If you'd rather hang out with a two week old then us…" He was smirking, "Actually I might come by over the weekend and her.

"Thanks," Matt left his chips on the table and stood up, "You guys don't need to pay me. You've already given us enough toys, books and blankets."

"Lt." Otis stood, "That was all Herman's stuff, here," He walked over and handed him two twenty dollar bills, "Get Sophia a Blackhawks onsie or something." He suggested.

"Already been taken care of," Severide piped up, "She has a closet full of sports jerseys thanks to Uncle Kelly."

"Seriously Otis I…"

"Here," Cruz handed him two more twenties, "Now get going."

"Thanks, see you guys later. I'm going to be back next week.

"Good because the replacement is mean!" Otis yelled in return smirking as at Herman.

"Ha-ha very funny," Herman quipped back.

Walking into the apartment Matt carried a bag, "Babe I'm back!"

"In the bedroom!" Came the response and Matt walked in to see her sitting on the bed folding laundry Sophia sleeping peacefully in her crib. "You're back early," She commented although she didn't sound surprised.

"I was sitting there listening to them talking and all I could think about was you and Sophia," He sat down beside her, "I know it may be annoying me being around all the time but I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"I know," She put her hands on his cheeks, "And I love you for it," She kissed him, "I don't need you to go away anymore."

"Good," He kissed her in return and showed her the bag, "I won some money and I really wasn't going to get anything but…" He held up an onise in a fire fighter outfit design, "And," He pulled a teddy bear wearing a fire fighter jersey, "I thought we should have two since we're both fire fighters." He motioned to the other identical bear that was already sitting on a shelf.

"That's right," She kissed him and was about to go deeper when Sophia let out a soft whimper.

"Do you not like it when Mommy and Daddy kiss," Matt walked over to the crib and picked his daughter up. He held her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "How about you just stay with Daddy for a bit. Would you like that?" He sat carefully on the bed.

Sophia, who had stopped crying the minute she got picked up looked at her father. Closing her eyes she turned her body into his and went back to sleep.

"Dorothy was right when she said there's no place like home," Matt smiled and he kissed Sophia's forehead and then kissed Gabby. At that moment he was sure he was the happiest man alive.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, let me know if you have any preferences as to what two stories I should post chapters\one-shots for today.


End file.
